User blog:HankGuideDude/Hia-logue sub4.13 - The Cast
<< Go back to main blog. Decided to make an extra blog to keep some space in between timelines and other additives like weapons, relationships and such to other characters, mostly so I won't have to create new articles unless the need calls for. The Dictator |The Dictator}} Havres |Havres}} Zekrys Adepri |Zekrys}} Zekrys Adepri.png|Symbolic form; by ZX The Aeronaut.png|Possible reconstructed Zekrys as a cyborg; by ZX Aserik Ostrum |Aserik}} Story Alpha-Unsplit Aserik Ostrum is an Alternian Troll born on 326(-55) AEQ. Aserik is a member of the caste and in fact, shares the blood color with The Dictator. She was born a "generation" later by The Dictator having delivered a filial pail with his and Isevel's genetic material through rORANGUTAN before they both played SGRUB Gamma. She was raised by an unknown lusus. Alpha-Unaltered Aserik during her time growing up became interested by the rumors of The Dictator being still alive by a badly-injured Zekrys. She was essentially raised with the proper skills to defend herself yet was insisted that " ". He handed to her a simple mace and she had initially capthalouged it, but by accident she had inserted into the Strife Specibus the mace due to her captchalouge's space issue. Eventually in 623(-23) AEQ, Zekrys had led most, if not all, of the Alternian Empire into the Karma Portal that was left and proceeded to take over Ludus. Although she herself is at a high rank capable of leading some trolls, but she herself was very fearful of meeting The Dictator eye to eye, but she complied anyways to . Upon meeting the supposed Cybernetic Dictator and his group of allies, she was alone and did not want to fight him. Both Hankvi and Aserik simply stared at each other, waiting for the other to strike. Aserik had noticed something strange; "The Dictator" did not want to fight anyone or even planned for taking over Alternia in the first. She was convinced that Hankvi Guidza, although not innocent, is redeeming himself from causing such trouble yet no troll would listen to him... except for her. Both Hank and Aserik have discovered that their blood was the same and even expressed relation between one another, like a father and his daughter. Upon further examination (just blood? DNA?), she is revealed to be Hankvi's descendant. Much to everyone's surprise, she only was interested in who this Dictator was and turns out that it was her " ". She believed in Hank and thus joined against the Alternians who didn't want to listen to his forgiving plea. Zekrys was upset that she had joined but she did not relent and eventually Zekrys has been killed by the LDZX gang and allies. After Isevel's and the Empress' deaths, Aserik continues to side with Hank with deep somberness up until he has to go back in time. Alpha-Fixed Hankvi retrieves the then wiggler-Aserik of the Fixed Timeline through the Karma Portal before shutting it down for good (or not, considering the way these portals work - I have yet to beat Sub10 as of this writing) and leaves her in the care of Hankvi. Said Hank happily takes care of her even after he and Masa get married. Perhaps she finds an interest in Mura, as both are pacifists and they got relatives who they highly respect. Gamma Similar to the Alpha-Unaltered, except she doesn't hold a grudge against this timeline's Hankvi and thus, she is not as merciful, to add more salt to the injury that is distrust. Delta Doesn't exist in this timeline due to Desmin existing instead of Hankvi and did not ever encounter Isevel of this timeline. Eta Doesn't exist in this timeline due to an aversion of The Dictator filling a pail with Isevel, which would be part of the reason - if not the only reason - to successfully capture Alternia for his own gain. Nu I only mentioned that maybe she would have importance here, but of what...? SigmaTwo? A lot seems to happen, but collects and that this particular instance of Aserik joins along with the Miracle Team. Appearance As minimally-detailed from the sketch I had made back in the Sanc, her hair is overall , midriff-lengthed on the back, taking a similar shape to an hourglass-figure with more sleek than curl and the front side bangs resemble those of Teteoh's, except her highlights share the colors of her yet on her right and left bangs respectively. Her horns are similar to Hankvi's that they resemble geometrical shapes, although her's are more open-ended. Her left horn (viewer's right) is what appears to be a hexagon with only four lines, connected to the side by a line upright the broken hexagon assembly and her right horn (viewer's left) is bluntly a Y-shape to the side. Clothing is left for debate, but she simply wears a t-shirt with Aserik's supposed symbol which matches to her - which resembles a diamond with the sideways Y at the left point and an arrow pointing to the right at the right point, a over-knee-length skirt, 3/4 crew-length socks and sneakers. Personality In terms of personality, she is shy and curious - quite uncommon among highbloods. She also didn't exhibit any sort of violent tendencies, despite the fact that she would be much more aggressive than the average male highblood, but be sort of ticked-off to do some serious damage. Sort of an exception to the Gamma Timeline, where she's more merciless. Combat Her Strife Specibus is initially Shieldkind but later she adds Macekind as a complimentary Specibus, even if this means she would sacrifice pacifism so she wouldn't want anyone to result in blood-loss. Her stats are akin to either Hankvi in terms of build, or could straight-up be an Iron Wall. Trivia *Originally male by Mori's design and the pet version has a shield head, which contributed to the overall pacifism. *The Shield and Mace might seem she has a bit a "Teteoh-innan" theme, yet it was unintentional. Chariel Guidza |Chariel}} Desmin Latvis |Desmin}} Moltan Darmno |Moltan}} Bentun Welark |Bentun}} Lubwen Grivli |Lubwen}} Relationships with others Sorted by estimated appearance/mention in life. I am sorry for any ToC Torturing: Lusus There apparently exist two instances of the Mermaid-Treant Lusus: One for TD and another for Post-amnesia Hankvi. If we go by the fact that Havres was trapped in the former, that would sort of ease but also complicate things for later maybe. I'll sort this out at some point. I II SGRUB Gamma crew Afeita Isevel Cordoz Demeta Magnus Duiker Naijad Issus Isles & Quint/I&Q?/IQ co. Baxter Revelian Zachary Lazro Samuel Masa Alpha-Doomed In their initial encounters, Hankvi was fairly indifferent of her and only really saw her as another co-worker, though he acknowledged her skills and abilities as well as her good nature. On the other hand, Masa had conflicted feelings about Hankvi for some time due to getting many " " from him, but she did her best not to show it and worked along with him normally when she was requested to. In her great interest with Hankvi that she'd kept secret for some time, she wanted to know more about him personally. This led to Masa being his first kiss, which in turn led to Hankvi taking much more of an interest in her. Not being accustomed to feeling or receiving attraction from a level-headed person, Hankvi quickly developed a crush on Masa and started regarding her as more of a friend rather than a co-worker with a mere casual relationship. Hankvi, in turn, began feeling more at ease with her, which led Masa to feel the same. After Hankvi's accident, Masa felt much concern for him and sort of blamed herself for not being able to foresee and prevent this from happening, to have given him better preparation, or to be able to treat him back to health. Masa had regarded that Hankvi had some affection for her, and felt enough guilt to the point where she wished to be with Hank until he returned to health. Masa eventually also felt a bit of curiosity as to Hankvi's state of mind, and also if Hankvi was dreaming about her. After being saved by Masa in the hospital, Hankvi learned that Masa truly cared for him, and heavily theorized that she was flushed for him. Hankvi felt that this was enough for him to trust her with his inner feelings and experiences that he wouldn't dare to share with most others, or couldn't share with those who he trusted well enough. Masa returned this sense of trust by talking about her own past. They thus came to establish a bond of trust. Also, from this point, Masa began to feel that Hankvi was vulnerable and that he would need protection and help from Masa. Hankvi sort of felt the same towards Masa reflectively, and (unlike Masa) he shared this feeling, though Masa shrugged it away, seeing as she " ". Some time passed with Hankvi not exactly knowing where to go with their relationship (and not exactly sure if it was entirely existent), and with Masa doing nearly the same, only with a less-clear mind and at a quicker pace. During TDE:U, Masa tried to act in pushing them further by sleeping in the same room with Hank, though she was put off by Hankvi turning into The Dictator and it began to make Masa's strange feelings about Hank's past and person arise once more. From this, Masa distanced herself from Hankvi slightly in a bit of fear, though they would continue to make slow progress back to their previous relationship as Hankvi talked to her more. Masa was continually estranged and distanced from him when the constant reminders of his dark past continued to flood forward (TD when executing Merynis & experiences with Merynis posing as Hank/Hank experiencing Merynis posing as Masa, the events of the Reckoning, the final battle with Havres, Alternian invasion, etc.) Masa became increasingly emotionally distant from Hankvi purely due to the fear she had developed of the "negative vibes" she continued to get from him. However, she would not allow their bond of trust or her wish to protect him to fade or even falter, and held onto this all along. At the many points when she believed that she'd lost Hankvi for good, she realized a wish that they could have been closer, but even after this she failed to live up to it and learn from the mistakes. Alpha-Saved Masa was, at first, a bit unsettled by Hankvi, as in the Doomed timeline, but for slightly different reasons. She knew that Hankvi was both intertwined with her life for some reason, and also had trouble identifying the sort of vibes that he put off more I his past, due to his having a completely clean slate. However, Hankvi put her nervousness to rest with his continued kind gestures; including the drawing for her birthday. Due to his dark past not being an issue for this Hankvi, Masa never got a problem of receiving negative vibes from him. Therefore, she failed to distance herself from him in fear at all. They both realized their affection for one another and made their relationship official. Gamma In this timeline, Masa is already utterly distanced from Hankvi as it is, and lacks much of a care for him personally. This is clear by the fact that she manipulates him just in order to get out of some hard work. Hankvi seems fairly indifferent of her, although he is a bit suspicious of her due to the whole manipulation thing. Delta She ("Vres") wouldn't feel a need to distance herself from him ("Desmin") due to him not having a dark past at all. They'd likely have a relationship similar to Alpha-Fixed, though Vres doesn't end up confused or unsettled by him at all because he's genuinely just a normal guy. Iota Likely somewhere in between Gamma and Alpha-Doomed, though she would be more empathetic towards him after seeing his descent- both in stress from overwork and his literal descent into a Nox-Lux. Mu Unknowingly holds the trait of wishing to keep Hankvi safe and protected. Sigma In SigmaTwo, she probably knows a bit about ancestor-Hankvi. Shane Poisonshot Delinius Mori Since Mori regards Hank as his/her " ", it can be assumed they are on good terms with one another, sharing some of their not many traits in terms of social standing as well as interests, such as their beliefs in Chaos. Hank is also superstitious about the Moriam curse that occurs on Serendipity 15th and celebrates on the 16th of the month instead mostly due to work/project scheduling. Sometimes Mori comes off as helpful in problem-solving and idea-creating scenarios, many belonging to Hank as a sizable portion of said scenarios. Although Hank regards Mori as " ", their friendship is mostly shadowed by being mere co-workers to one another. However, Mori has a bit of a "two-faced" demeanor towards Hank and achieves his/her goals, regardless of friendship or similar beliefs. Alpha-Unaltered At the time Mori was prosecuted to supply resources to terrorists in the past, he took the claims that Mori was a traitor with a grain of salt... until a prison break happens and the gang was informed that Mori had "escaped with a gang of intent criminals". Since then, Hank discredited their friendship by freaking out " ". Gamma In the Gamma Timeline, a similar contact was established but to a lesser extent during work hours. Mori still regarded Hank as a friend but such connection was severed upon taking something that rightfully belonged to Issus, even though the procedure went without making any casualties until Hank brought this on himself by attempting to stop him/her and Caledonia. After his "son" Chariel cured Belgazas, things seemed to have restored to normal between the two families. Ivan Tsarvon Hank has a deep fascination with Ivan almost to the point of " ", sharing adventures mostly from work and almost nothing of the outside world, although does enjoy historical stories every now and then. Radiant Hank enjoys talking with Radiant at some opportunities, although gets slightly impatient due to Radiant's habit of " ". Nevertheless, they are holding up well, even though the Hank:Radiant talking ratio is marginally very tiny. Hankvl Codeam Mura Iala :This may very well get scrapped but here it is for reference purposes. As what I saw from The Dark Emissary, she interacted with Hank the least it seems, although there were mentioned ship-teases but even then - both of them were relatively tame. Due to the rewrite of said character to become less... sultry as well as a rewrite of the entirety of the Serrangios, perhaps a new slate will be set. Nonetheless, Hank respects Iala due to the fact she is Ludicrine's cousin, somewhat to the dismay of Ludi himself. Ellona I've seen that she gets a role in the Corruption rewrite and since Hank decided to involve himself in this for the sake of Revelian's well being, that's probably where they first meet (if she didn't just die during the finale of Kuipter Files but hey, Chaos Cousins). Upon their first sight, Ellona seems to recognize him as " ", but Hankvi gets more questions than answers as soon as he denied being this Murtaw person. She then asks " " and Hankvi realizes and subsequently denies that he is the young ancestor that was described in Pensiver's Journal, stating that he is " ". They have sort of a rivalry between the two like she has with many others, as Ellona is the actively wild to Hankvi's passive calmness. However, the latter still gets irritated by her flirting attempts and isn't appreciating her calling him " " and " " among other derogatory terms. She possibly appears again in -23 AEQ during the Alternian invasion, not expecting Hank to be such a wanted troll. She helps him out up until the very end. Pensiver Axeswish Somewhat antagonistic towards Hankvi due to possible ancestral rivalry. Would appear in a dream in -51 AEQ as well as shortly after the unification of the two Alpha timelines. Merynis In Hank's eyes, Merynis is nothing more than a desperate and arrogant woman wanting to coax Hank into helping her for the disadvantage of the LDZX gang, yet she aims more towards Revelian than himself, somewhat to his relief. She looks at Hank as "IQ's weak point, but not one to underestimate", as evidenced by their very first encounter at the train on the way to New Hub City looking calm enough having a mind full of violence. Poxten Poxten sees Hank as Murtaw by accident, mentioning many things that was done and covered some of the events from Pensiver's Journal by memory. Poxten however doesn't seem to care for Hank and partially vice-versa. Mercuron-α Mercuron-β (Delta only) Gawain (Delta only) Murtaw Guidza (Possibly Sigma only) Category:Blog posts